timburtonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tim Burton
thumb|250px|Tim Burton en el País de las MaravillasTimothy William "Tim" Burton, (Burbank, California; 25 de agosto de 1958) es un director, productor, escritor y diseñador estadounidense. La mayoría de sus películas se han caracterizado por la presencia de mundos imaginarios donde suelen estar presentes elementos góticos y oscuros, cuyos protagonistas suelen ser seres inadaptados y enigmáticos. Este sello de identidad se hace patente en películas como Batman y The Nightmare Before Christmas, esta última fue producida por él. Adquirió gran fama al dirigir exitosos filmes entre los que se encuentran Edward Scissorhands y Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. Desde que dirigió su primer largometraje (La gran aventura de Pee-Wee) en 1985, ha pasado a dirigir y producir numerosas películas, algunas de ellas han sido notablemente premiadas. Con Corpse Bride fue candidato al Óscar a la mejor película de animación en 2006. A menudo trabaja con su amigo íntimo Johnny Depp, el músico Danny Elfman y su compañera sentimental Helena Bonham Carter. Su película más reciente estrenada en España ha sido Sweeney Todd (2007), con la que obtuvo el Globo de Oro a la mejor película - Comedia o musical. Sus próximos proyectos son la película animada de acción y fantasía 9, que se estrenó el 9 de septiembre de 2009 en Estados Unidos, y Alice in Wonderland, que se estrenó el 3 de marzo de 2010 en Egipto, Italia y Suecia El 15 de marzo de 2010 Tim recibió la Medalla de la Orden de la Artes y las Letras de Francia. Biografía thumbthumb|left|178px|Burton llevó a la pantalla grande Batman en 1989.Muchas de las cosas que ves cuando eres niño permanecen contigo ...thumb|left|178px|Edward Scissorhands, considerada la mejor película de Burton. Pasas la mayor parte de tu vida intentando asimilar esas experiencias. Tim Burton, My Art and Films Timothy William Burton nació el 25 de agosto de 1958 en la ciudad de Burbank, California, siendo el primero de los dos hijos de Bill Burton y Jean Erickson. La mayor parte de su infancia estuvo caracterizada por la representación, junto a su hermano, de parodias relacionadas con delitos sangrientos (homicidios, asesinatos, etc), considerándose a él mismo como un introvertido —una de sus anécdotas personales es la de haber simulado un asesinato con una hacha, para asustar a los vecinos hasta tal punto que uno de ellos llamó a la policía. Por ello recibió el alias «Axe Wound» (traducido como «herida de hacha»). Asimismo, otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos era asustar a los hijos de sus vecinos alegando el arribo de criaturas extraterrestres que invadirían la Tierra. Uno de sus principales entretenimientos fue el diseño, aspecto en el que demostró tener talento tras concursar y ganar una competencia de trazos que serían usados en los camiones urbanos de su ciudad natal. Académicamente, nunca sintió afinidad por la lectura ni por los estudios.6 En cambio, sus más grandes pasiones eran la pintura, el dibujo y el cine —le encantaban las películas de monstruos, principalmente aquellas vinculadas con Godzilla, Hammer Productions, Ray Harryhausen y Roger Corman. Este último trabajó en varias ocasiones con el actor Vincent Price, a quien Burton consideraba «su héroe». Sus vecinos lo catalogaban como un «inadaptado social con apetito frecuente por la ciencia-ficción y el terror», debido a su afición por las películas de terror de bajo presupuesto. A los 13 años, realizó su primer corto animado junto con algunos de sus amigos, The Island of Doctor Agor, al cual le siguió Houdini, en donde Burton interpretó al escapista Harry Houdini. Tras concluir sus estudios de bachillerato, en 1976, ingresó en su segundo año universitario al Instituto de Artes de California —fundado por Walt Disney a manera de «plataforma alternativa de aprendizaje» para jóvenes interesados en la animación. Durante su estancia en Cal Arts (término popular con el que es conocido el instituto) realizó una serie animada bautizada como Stalk of the Celery Monster, trabajo que le dio la oportunidad de ser contratado por los estudios Disney para colaborar en próximos filmes y proyectos. Primeros trabajos con Disney Después de ser contratado por Disney, Burton comenzó a colaborar en la empresa como aprendiz de animación en los bocetos de The Fox and the Hound, de 1981. En sus propias palabras, «�fui contratado justo cuando el estudio se encontraba en crisis y los gerentes buscaban incorporar nuevo personal a cualquier precio». Sin embargo, el estudio reconocería más tarde que «el talento de Burton no estaba siendo aprovechado al máximo», así que optó por designarlo para el arte conceptual de The Black Cauldron, adaptación del segundo volumen de la saga Las Crónicas de Prydain. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Disney nunca logró «entender» sus diseños, los cuales fueron desechados para la edición final de ambas películas. Decidido a continuar con sus planes personales, y contando con la libertad creativa que la empresa le había otorgado por consideración además del apoyo económico de algunos ejecutivos de la misma, Burton comenzó a dirigir sus primeros cortometrajes exitosos, Vincent y Frankenweenie, además de escribir e ilustrar un poema, que daría lugar a la película The Nightmare Before Christmas. Como director y productor *Años 80: *Beetlejuice *La Gran Aventura de Pee Wee *Batman *Años 90: *El Joven Manos de Tijera *Batman Returns *El Extraño mundo de Jack *Ed Wood *Batman Forever *Mars Attaccks! *Sleepy Hollow: La leyenda del Jinete sin Cabeza *Años 2000: *El Planeta de los Simios *Big Fish *Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate *El Cadáver de la Novia *Sweeney Todd *Coraline *9 *Alicia en el País de las Maravillas Proyectos Futuros *Después de realizar la adaptación de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, su siguiente proyecto será un remake de su cortometraje, Frankenweenie, el cual habrá de adaptar en un filme 3-D acompañado de la técnica stop-motion, para estrenarse en 2011. *El siguiente proyecto, titulado Dark shadows, comenzará a rodarse en septiembre/octubre de 2010. Vida Personal thumb|180px|Depp y Burton son muy beunos amigos, suelen hacer muchas películas juntos. En 1989, Burton se casó con la artista alemana, Lena Gieseke, de la cual terminó divorciándose poco tiempo después de la filmación de Batman Returns. Posteriormente estuvo comprometido con Lisa Marie desde 1992 hasta 2001. Actualmente está comprometido con Helena Bonham Carter -desde su separación de Marie -, y tienen dos hijos: un varón llamado Billy-Ray Burton -nacido en octubre de 2003 y cuyo padrino es el amigo de Burton, Johnny Depp -, y una niña, llamada Nell, nacida el 15 de diciembre de 2007. Cabe señalar que, Bonham Carter ha aparecido en todas las películas de Burton desde 2001. Contrariamente a lo que algunos creen, la pareja no vive en casas separadas en Londres y conectadas por medio de un túnel. Cuando Bonham Carter fue preguntada en Friday Night with Jonathan Ross acerca de estos datos, reveló que viven en dos casas conectadas por un pasillo y que sí duerme en otra habitación, dado que Burton ronca. En una ocasión, Bonham Carter ha comentado que la razón para el estilo y visión únicos de dirección de su prometido es que ella cree que Burton sufre del Síndrome de Asperger, una poco habitual forma de autismo. Ha dicho que esto ha ayudado a inspirar su creatividad y no es un defecto sino una gran virtud. Por otra parte, Burton actualmente no tiene ningún tipo de relación con su hermano Daniel, mientras que su padre, Bill -un antiguo jugador de ligas menores de béisbol -, murió en octubre de 2000 durante el rodaje de El planeta de los simios, y su madre, Jean, falleció en marzo de 2002. Características Personales de la Obra de Burton thumb|right|350px|Dibujo hecho por Burton, del Joven Manos de Tijera *Las características físicas de los protagonistas son extremas: muy altos, muy cortos, muy esbeltos y muy gordos son algunas de las más notorias. *Casi todos sus personajes se caracterizan por tener enormes ojeras como si no hubieran dormido en días (por ejemplo, Edward Scissorhands, Sweeney Todd, Catrina Van Tassel, etc.). A esto el director le suele llamar "estilo de cine mudo". Incorporación de personajes siniestros y autodidactas. *Frecuentemente recurre a los nombres Edward, Vincent y Víctor para sus personajes principales. *La gama de color en sus películas son de dos tipos: siniestra, usando colores negros, índigos, verdes, rojos y grises (Edward Scissorhands, Batman) y fantástica, usando tonos pasteles y blancos contrastados con colores primarios (Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate, Mars Attack!) *Su estilo y temas visuales están influenciados por las películas de horror de la década de 1920 a 1930, especialmente aquellas de James Whale y F.W. Murnau, junto con las películas del expresionismo alemán. Las ilustraciones de Edward Gorey son otras influencias, mientras que el motivo de cadáveres de Burton parece mostrar influencias del artista Edward Burra 1. *A su vez, en sus obras se ve la influencia del Dr. Seuss y de las películas de Víctor Moll en especial "Las aventuras del Baron Munchaussen". thumb|right|350px|La Reina Roja, según Tim. *Hay muchas curvas elegantes trabajadas en los diseños de muchas cosas vistas en pantalla. Los extremos de las líneas muchas veces se vuelven espirales. La más famosa de ellas es la colina en Nightmare before Christmas. *Usualmente utiliza el tema de la paternidad en sus películas, aunque él no se considere un padre modelo y tampoco un hijo modelo al no haber tenido una relación vívida con sus padres. *Frecuentemente trabaja con el actor Johnny Depp. Los dos colaboraron en las películas Edward Scissorhands, Ed Wood, Sleepy Hollow, Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate, Corpse Bride, Sweeney Todd y Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Burton quería incluir a Depp en la película Mars Attacks!, en el rol que finalmente interpretó Michael J. Fox. *Muchas películas, como Batman Returns, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate,Corpse Bride y Edward Scissorhands están ubicadas en navidad, durante el invierno o el intercambio de regalos. *Sus películas frecuentemente tienen escenas en las que los personajes aparecen sentados a la mesa. *A muchos de sus personajes se les da un trasfondo concerniente a sus relaciones con sus padres, a veces como medios de explicar su comportamiento errático. Sleepy Hollow, Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate, Big Fish y Edward Scissorhands son ejemplos prominentes. *Frecuentemente incluye perros muertos (pues son sus animales favoritos y para él la amistad entre hombre y perro adquiere un carácter simbólico), payasos, mosaicos a cuadros blancos y negros, árboles torcidos, linternas de calabaza, espantapájaros, serpientes a rayas, edificios típicos de películas de terror y mariposas. Sus películas tienen subtextos góticos. *Personaliza el logo de la productora al principio de sus películas. *Su larga colaboración con Danny Elfman, quien ha musicalizado gran parte de sus películas desde La gran aventura de Pee-Wee. *Excepto Ed Wood, la cual musicalizó Howard Shore, y Sweeney Todd compuesto por Stephen Sondheim, también autor de la música y canciones del espectáculo original de Broadway. *Sus personajes principales tienden a ser parias sociales, y son usualmente tímidos, con una complexión pálida y alocado cabello negro, similar al suyo. Suelen ser altos y estilizados, de extremidades finas y alargadas. Los ojos de sus personajes suelen ser muy expresivos y otro rasgo típico es el de tener la boca pequeña. Los créditos de entrada usualmente son en travelling. También tienden a ir sobre, a través o dentro de algún tipo de efecto visual. *Una caricatura de Burton apareció en el Show del Plato Plucky. En el episodio -El regreso de la patocueva, el personaje principal sigue a Burton e intenta tener un personaje en Batman Returns. Burton no prestó su voz para el episodio sino Maurice LaMarche -quien, incidentalmente, proveyó la voz para el personaje de Vincent D'Onofrio y Orson Welles en Ed Wood. *En su libro de poemas, La melancólica muerte de Chico Ostra; Burton dibuja al protagonista de cada poema al mismo estilo de dibujo en The Nightmare Before Christmas. *En la película Batman Forever el Dr. Burton (Rene Auberjonois) hace referencia al mismo Burton.